Mean Girls
by XxXxBrownEyesxXxX
Summary: Clary Morgenstern was adopted when she was 11 years old. Now her and her adoptive family are moving to Idris. What happens when she runs into the mean girls that rule Idris High and her adoptive brother Jace starts acting weird around her? Sucky Summary..
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the rights to the Mortal Instruments series…sadly :( The only thing I own is the plot! **

**PROLOGUE  
><strong>

**CPOV**

I looked outside the window of the car that was leading me to the worst possible place on earth…an adoption center. My name is Clarissa Morgenstern but you can call me Clary. I'm 11 years old and now officially an orphan. My parents were dead and so was my brother. I don't know how they died all I know is when I got home from my best friend Simon Lewis' house they were dead. I remember the night like it was just a few hours ago…because it was.

_FLASHBACK_

_I gigged as Simon stuck a cupcake in his sister Rebecca's face. That was how the food fight had started. Simon threw one in her face so she threw one back but he ducked just in time and a mini pie hit me in the face. We kept throwing food at each other until Simon and Rebecca's mom came in._

_Her eyes were huge and she stared at us for a while but she didn't get mad no instead she got a camera and took pictures of us. We all started laughing when we looked back at the photos._

_Then it was time to go home I said goodbye to Simon and Rebecca and got into Mrs. Lewis' car. We were driving around the corner when I heard it. A gunshot being fired. Little had I known it was a murderer who had shot my parents and brother. Mrs. Lewis' stopped the car in case we ran into the psycho on the loose. After about 5 minutes we continued our way to my house._

_I rang the doorbell with Simon's mom next to me. No one answered. I rang the bell a few more times but no one came. So Mrs. Lewis and I went by the garage. I punched in the code and waited patiently as the garage door opened slowly. I screamed bloody murder when I saw three dead bodies. The three bodies of my mother Jocelyn, my father Luke, and last but not least my brother Jonathan Christopher. I fainted as I heard Simon's mom calling 911 explaining that a murder had just occurred possibly only a few minutes ago. _

_The next day I was being taken to an orphanage._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

The car stopped and the driver killed the engine and opened my door. We made our way inside the orphanage and the lady that was in charge showed me to a room.

"Don't worry Clarissa. Everything will be alright." The lady said stroking my face gently like my mom used to when I got hurt or was sad.

"I sure hope so. I just find it so hard to believe that my f-family's d-dead." I replied tears forming in my eyes.

"Clarissa look at me." I looked up at her "When I was 6 years old I lost my father in a car accident. My mother had died while giving birth to my sister. I was 3 at the time. I know how it feels to love your family. To lose everyone and everything you have ever loved. I went to an orphanage to but when I was young things were different in orphanages. We got abused and cops never did anything about it. Heck, some kids died. There are still orphanages today that do that. I opened this orphanage because I didn't want these kids to have to go through what I did, I didn't want them to be afraid or wake up every morning thinking why bother getting up? These psychos are probably going to kill me today or no one is going to adopt me and get me out of this hell whole. I know how you feel sweetie and I promise you will be safe and a loving family will adopt you and treat you like their own. You won't be scared. I will make sure every one of these kids here are safe and nothing bad ever happens to them. You understand?" I nodded and she gave me a gentle, loving, caring hug.

**2 weeks later**

I woke up and got dressed. I joined the other kids in the rec room and sat down at a table with some paper and coloured pencils. I loved drawing. It calmed me down and helped me forget about all the bad things in the world.

"Hello. Are you Clarissa?" a voice said from behind me.

I looked at the person and said "Yes, that's me."

"Clarissa my name is Maryse. I was a friend of your mother's back when we were in high school." The lady –Maryse- said.

"Oh. Um…" I replied. The lady seemed nice yet stern.

"Don't be scared Clarissa. I'm here because I'd love if you would be part of my family. I've known you're mother since we were little girls. We were great friends. I also knew Luke. Your parents were very nice people and I'm so sorry about what happened."

"Oh thank you. I would love to be a part of your family but can I m-meet them f-first?"

"Of course they're all in Mrs. Jones' office."

"Ok." I said giving her a weak smile as we made our way to the office.

**Once inside the office**

"Hello you must be Clarissa." A man said "My name is Robert."

"Hello. Please call me Clary. Clarissa sounds like an old person name." he chuckled.

"All right then Clary. This is my eldest son Alec." he said motioning at a boy with black hair and light blue eyes.

"He looks like Adam Lambert." I said.

The boy Alec just smiled and said "I get that a lot. Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"This is my daughter Isabelle." He said motioning to a girl with black hair and midnight blue eyes. She smiled at me and said " Nice to finally meet you Clary. My parents have been talking so much about wanting to adopt you. I think we'll be great friends."

I smiled weakly " My mom used to talk to me about you guys all the time."

"This is Jace." He motioned to a boy with golden hair and amber coloured eyes. He reminded me of an angel but his face looked scary.

"Clarissa. I'd say it's nice to meet you but that would be a lie. I don't think we need anyone else in this family." He said glaring at me.

"Jace! Don't you dare talk to her like that again. Clary I am so sorry about him." Maryse said.

"I-it's o-ok." I stuttered.

"And this is my youngest son Max." Robert said motioning at a little boy with glasses and brown hair. I gave him a sad smile.

"Hi Clary! It's so cool to meet you. What's wrong? You seem sad." He asked.

"Oh it's nothing you just look so much like my best friend Simon."

A few hours later I was packing my stuff and leaving with my new family.

That was the last time I saw any of the kids from the orphanage and the first time I was nervous being around these people. It wasn't that the scared me far from that. I just felt like I didn't belong.

**Well that's the prologue.**

**Me: What did you guys think?**

**Clary: I think it was sad.**

**Jace: Clary it's just a fucking story.**

**Clary: That's what you think. But people actually go through this shit for real! You could at least try and be compassionate.**

**Jace: Unless you've forgotten I went through something like that! (Narrows eyes at Clary)**

**Me: Oh shut up you two. Anyways please review!**

**Jace: Or else…**

**DUH DUH DUH!**


	2. Chapter 1: Kaelie and Big News

**Disclaimer: Do NOT own TMI…Blah Blah Blah only thing I own is plot…yadda yadda yadda.**

**CHAPTER 1: KAELIE AND BIG NEWS**

**CPOV**

I got up and stared out my window…it was raining…again.

I got dressed quickly and started to make my way downstairs but I bumped into someone. I looked up to see who I bumped into…Kaelie Smith. Whoop de fucking doo. "Watch were you're going Morgenstern." She said.

"Kaelie stop being a bitch for a second and umm I live here so if your mean to me I can kick you out and make sure you never step foot in this place again." I replied back. She glared at me but I just ignored it and made my way down the stairs when she tripped me. The little slut tripped me! I fell on my wrist and a shock of pain burst through my arm. Luckily Isabelle had just woken up and had seen the whole thing I could hear her screaming at Kaelie loud enough to wake Maryse.

"What's going on here?" Maryse asked obviously unhappy with the shouting.

"Kaelie purposely tripped Clary down the stairs. I saw it all." Isabelle told her mother.

Just then Jace walked out of his room and looked over at Kaelie who was pouting while Maryse told her off and then at me while I held my arm to my chest.

"What happened this time?" Jace asked me smirking.

"Your flavour of the week tripped me down the stairs." Clary replied indifferently.

"What did _you_ do this time?" He asked his tone slightly bored.

"I didn't do anything. I was just walking out of my room when I bumped into her and _she_ decided to trip me."

"Whatever." He said shrugging and walking back into his room.

I swear this guy doesn't care about anyone or anything. He's so mean to everyone. ME, especially. He always ignores me at school which I don't have a problem with and at home he makes my life a living hell. He even put green hair dye in my shampoo bottle a week after I got here and school had already started so I walked into school with puke green hair while Jace was telling everyone I had a serious disease that was contagious. No one would talk to me for weeks other than Isabelle, Simon, Magnus and Alec.

I heard Maryse still telling Kaelie off who was now pouting. Isabelle had had enough of the shouting and I saw her grabbing Kaelie by the ear and dragging her down the stairs and out the door literally kicking her out of the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"CLARY! What happened to your arm?" Max shouted when he saw my arm.

I looked at Isabelle asking with my eyes if I tell him the truth or not. She shook her head so I said " I uh had a little accident earlier this morning. Hehe clumsy me."

He looked skeptical but shrugged it off when he saw Isabelle nodding her head as if confirming it were true.

The doorbell rang and Jace shouted "I'll get it!" and ran off to go answer the door. After a few minutes Jace yelled "HEY CLARE ITS FOR YOU!"

I got up off the couch and made my way to the door to find Jace's friend Sebastian leaning in the doorway. I internally groaned. Sebastian was an asshole that apparently had a crush on me or at least that's what Isabelle and our friend Maia said.

It wasn't that I didn't like Sebastian, I mean he was very attractive and sweet at times but he scared me, he gave off that evil vibe and the first time I met him when I first moved here I didn't feel…what's the word…I guess you could say safe…around him. He sent chills up my spine and he always had that look that said I know something you don't and it scared me.

"Hey." He said grinning.

"Uh h-hi." I replied.

"Clary I'm going to get straight to the point, I know you like me so I've decided I'm going to take you out on a date Friday at 7:00pm. I'll pick you up ok?" he said.

"Um no, not ok! Sebastian I don't-." he cut me off by crashing his lips to mine. I tried desperately to push him away but his arms were around my waist so that I couldn't move.

All of a sudden Sebastian was on the ground and standing over him was my best friend Simon Lewis one of the most popular boys in school and star goalie for the soccer team.

"Clary you ok?" he asked wrapping me in a huge bear hug and hugging me so tight to the point I couldn't breathe.

"Y-yeah. Thanks Si. Simon…can't…breathe." I stuttered and he loosened his grip.

"Sorry Clare-Bear."

"Simon please stop suffocating my sister over here. We like her _alive_." Alec said from behind me.

Simon just crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. I giggled he was always doing that. That's what I liked about Simon he made the best of every situation and always made everyone laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**JPOV**

I slumped lower in the backseat of Maryse and Robert's car as we made our way to the school for our final soccer game against Northridge High. We were so going to win with me on center field, Sebastian on defence and Simon on goalie.

I headed straight for the changing rooms and right away noticed the tension between Sebastian and Simon. Sebastian kept glaring at Simon and Simon in turn gave him a look that said 'Be careful if you know what's good for you'. "Ok what's going on between you two and if you guys say nothing I will crack your skulls open." I said cutting the tension between them. "_Sebastian_" Simon said the name full of venom" over here was forcing himself on Clary."

I looked at Sebastian for some reason it pissed me off. "Dude Clary isn't into you so bug my sister again and I _will_ crack your skull open." I said. Hey I may be a douche towards her but she's still my sister adopted or not.

**ClaryPOV**

I made my way to the outside of the changing rooms waiting for Simon to wish him luck on the final game. I knew he wouldn't need it because he was an extraordinary goalie but he was my best friend and a little luck never hurt anyone.

I bumped into Kaelie who was drinking a latte. She gave me a disgusted look shoved me and said "Out of my way loser."

That pissed me off so I pushed her back just as Jace came out of the changing room and got a latte spilled all over his clean _white_ jersey. Oh no! I'm so screwed!

He glared at me and said "Look what you did now!"

I replied "She pushed me I pushed her back."

"I don't give a fuck! I have a use for her and no use for you."

"JACE HERONDALE YOU ARE A JERK!" I shouted.

"Your point?"

Grr…I swear to god one day I will murder this boy!

**JPOV**

I don't have feelings for Clary.

I don't have feelings for Clary.

I don't have feelings for Clary.

I don't have feelings for Clary.

I figured if I repeated it enough times it would be true but I couldn't deny the fact I _do_ have feelings for her.

I'm so screwed.

I'm so screwed.

I'm so screwed.

I'm so screw-. "Herondale get your head in the game damn it!" my coach Mr. Ross shouted from the sidelines. We were losing 20-18 and there was 1 minute left in the game.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We had won the game and Maryse and Robert decided to take us out for dinner as a treat. Clary was still pissed at me and wouldn't talk to me, _not_ that I bothered talking to her.

"Ok guys me and Maryse have some news." Robert said halfway through dinner looking over at his wife who gave a slight nod of the head.

We all looked up from our plates to prepare for whatever Maryse and Robert were going to say to us. "Maryse and I have decided for all of us it would be best if we moved and started a new life somewhere else." He continued as we all stared at him wide-eyed and open mouthed. "B-but what about all our friends here!" Isabelle said on the verge of tears.

"I can't leave I'm the star of the soccer team!" I said.

"Simon's my best friend I can't leave him and this town is one of the last things I have of my parents!" Clary said also on the verge of tears.

"I can't leave Magnus!" Alec said.

"I don't want to leave all my friends!" Max shouted causing a few people to stare at us.

"Im sorry kids but we have no choice-" Maryse started but got cut off by Isabelle.

"Of course we have a choice!" she said tears streaming down her face.

"No we don't Robert got a great job offer that would make us a lot of money. Clary gets bullied here by Jace's girlfriends. Alec gets shat on (figuratively speaking) at school by the guys. Jace more than half the female population hate you. Isabelle you get bullied for hanging out with so called nerds because your head cheerleader and you should be hanging with the 'popular' kids." Maryse finished.

I looked at Clary through the corner of my eye and saw she was crying softly while Alec tried hard to calm her down by rubbing circles on her back and giving her little hugs. She was probably thinking about her family.

I couldn't help but ask "So, when do we move?"

"Well we have the house and the real estate company said about 1 week 'til it's ready and another week until we can move in but we want you guys to finish the semester which is about 2 more weeks so around 4-5 weeks." They said in unison.

**Ok there it is. The first chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it. Review please or else… Jace Herondale dies ;)**

**Mwah Ha Ha.**

**x****x****x****x****x****x****x****x****x**** Peace Out! And Chapter 2 will be posted in a couple of days…or hours…depends. ****x****x****x****x****x****x****x****x****x**

**Chapters will get longer as the story grows…**

**A/N: If anyone has any tips on my writing skills feel free to send them. I'm 13 and it doesn't hurt to have a little help!**


	3. Not a chapter! Sorry!

**A/N: Hey everyone short little announcement for y'all I'm starting another story (Clace of course!) starring Clary and Jace so I decided I'd put a little summary up so here yah go:**

**Clary Fray is a typical 13 year old girl and Jace is your usual 14 year old hottie. Clary and Jace have been dating for over a couple of months until Robert gets a promotion and the Lightwoods are forced to move away. Now Jace and the Lightwoods are back and Jace is 18. What happens when Jace meets Clary's new boyfriend?**

**What do you think? The prologue of this story should be up in a few hours! Hope that if any of you read it that you like it and enjoy it as much as I enjoyed/enjoy writing it! **

**Izzy(:**


End file.
